Happily ever after
by BMIK
Summary: The SHM live happily ever after in the lifestream till the day that something awful happens- and Sephiroth is not amused.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! And again I shamelessy spam the Yazoo-fandom... This time I bring fluff! No seriously! Almost no angsting**, **no one dies (probably)** **and I´ll keep the drama under wraps** **^___^**

**Thankies to Chephren for proofreading! *huggles***

**Oh, and this is dedicated to natzilla and Rina76**, **hehehe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Happily ever after

Sephiroth was sitting at the terrace of his nice house he shared with his remnants in the life stream. With him were his friends Angeal, Zack and Aeris, all happily dead and drinking coffee and having brunch together. Since the four silver haired men had been cleansed from their obsessive Oedipus-complex, they lived a pretty normal and harmonic lif-

"I said I don´t want bloody flowers for our anniversary!!!" The high-pitched screech was accompanied by a crashing noise as something delicate hit the wall. The guests jumped simultaneously in their seats, their eyes darting from the living room where the noise had come from to Sephiroth. The ex-General just casually leaned back and did not look very impressed, explaining with a dismissive gesture of his hand,

"I suppose, Kadaj and Loz had diverging opinions on what an appropriate anniversary gift is."

The threesome 'aah'-ed with enlightened faces and slurped their coffee unperturbed as another piece of porcelain came flying through the open door and crashed against a tree.

"As lively as ever," Aeris smiled brightly and chuckled a bit. The SHM may have been freed from the influence of Jenova and insanity, but their personalities were still the same, with all their pleasant attributes and flaws.

"Yeah… I kinda understand him, though…" Zack peeped up with a pouty side-long glance to his mentor Angeal, who gave a discreet cough as if he didn´t know what was going on. "He´s such a cheapskate…" the young man mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing.

"There´s nothing wrong with in dealing responsibly with your goods," the older man announced sternly, not feeling at fault at all.

"Yeah, but a half-assed kiss to the cheek and an unenthusiastically mumbled "Happy anniversary" is taking it a bit too far, I guess…" Zack frowned, scratching his head.

"Awwww, poor puppy," Aeris said, trying to laugh the upbuilding tension between the two away. To divert from the sensitive topic, she turned towards Sephiroth, who sat comfortably in his chair, coffee cup in hand.

"How is it going with you and Yazoo? I mean I have never seen you having any disagreements, I think that's so awesome!" She beamed at him and clasped her hands together, eyes big and questioning.

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, an air of slight haughtiness around him as he smirked and calmly announced. "Communication is the key." Which was a pretty easy thing for him to say, because Yazoo wasn´t much of a talker. He was a good listener though, and since Sephiroth liked to talk at times, this arrangement was rather convenient. "Besides, there is not much to complain about when you are together with me-"

"Where´s the hairbrush." At the morosely spoken half-question, four heads turned towards the open kitchen door, where Yazoo stood, half leaning into the garden, glaring at the ex-general with a rather deadly no-shit attitude.

The garden was utterly silent for a moment.

Yazoo´s eyes narrowed and his full lips pressed into a thin line as he said in a clearly irritated, hissing manner, "How many times have I told you to not let it lay around wherever you please? There are other people in this house who could need it as well, you know."

Sephiroth closed his mouth with a small clicking sound, his gaze quickly –and clearly uncomfortably- darted to his guests, before he bestowed his attention back on his pissed off boyfriend. Clearing his throat into the dumbfounded silence, the silver haired man forced a small, benign smile to his face and in an attempt to get the situation back under his control, he said in a friendly –albeit underneath ordering- tone,

"Someone´s being a morning grouch, hm? Now, come here, join us, have a cup of coffee and a nice sandwich with marmelad- "

Before he could even end the sentence, Yazoo had gone alarmingly pale, and without a word of warning, bolted back into the house.

Sephiroth furrowed his brows in utter confusion and set aside his cup, excusing himself tightly with an "I will be right back. Please enjoy the coffee."

The last thing he heard before he vanished in the kitchen was the very dryly spoken comment from his dear friend Angeal who remarked, "Communication, I see."

With quick strides that barely repressed his anger at being exposed to such embarrassment, Sephiroth left the kitchen and lowly asked his fit throwing, youngest remnant "Where´s Yazoo?"

Kadaj stopped in his rant and looked with slightly wary eyes at the ex-General. Sephiroth was not known for a short temper, but once he got angry, there was no messing with him. What surprised him even more was that the man´s irritation seemed to be directed at _Yazoo,_ which, in all actuality freaked him a bit out. They _never_ had arguments (unlike him and Loz!)

"Uhm… I think he went to the bathroom?"

Sephiroth just marched past them, determined to get to his lover and demand an explanation for this outrageous behaviour.

"Yazoo, what was this supposed to be?" he queried in his best I-am-so-not-pleased-manner, staring down the remnant as if he was talking to one of his former rookies who had accidentally managed to blow up the entire facility. "How dare you show up and make a ridiculous scene in front of our guests?!"

Yazoo looked up from his kneeling position in front of the toilet with a blank face.

"My apologies, I don´t know how that happened…"

He blinked and then a huge tear sneaked down his cheek. "I certainly did not mean to embarrass you, I just felt suddenly and very irrationally angry…" His already large eyes grew even bigger and another tear rolled down his white cheek.

Taken aback, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, anger evaporating to make place for his utter confusion. "Don´t… don´t cry, it wasn´t that bad actually." He could deal with almost everything: wars, dragons going rampant, alien thingies trying to overrule his mind, insanity… but not tears. And this so just wasn´t like Yazoo!

"Are you… all right?" He made an undecided step forward, looking on alert now. Maybe Yazoo was seriously sick?

"Hn," was the reply and Yazoo averted his eyes back to the toilet, clearly looking sick.

"Is everything all right in here?" the soft voice of Aeris peeped up behind them and Sephiroth turned his head, almost relieved to see her. "Well, I suppose he does not feel well…" he explained, for once eager to give up command to someone who was more suited to grant comfort.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Let me have a look," the flower girl said, with worry in her voice and shoved the silver haired man aside. Sephiroth was rather quick at leaving the room and leaning outside against the door frame, every once in a while glancing into the bath room. He could feel an upcoming headache.

His emerald, cool, but still concerned eyes eenly observed as Aeris asked a few questions that were answered with curt, hesitant nods. The young woman looked thoughtful and then she closed her eyes, seeking contact with the planet. Yazoo waited expressionlessly for her to finish and when she came out of her trance, she smiled at him and said something, laying her hand on his shoulder. There was no reaction seen on his lover´s face, just that slight tilting of his head to the side. Aeris stood from her kneeling position and with a last, rather adoring look, she exited the bath room. Sephiroth didn´t know if he should feel even more wary now; though he did not wish her death anymore, the woman was somehow suspect to him…

"Is he all right?"

"Oh yes, he is," Aeris beamed brightly, then she clasped her hands together and announced, "Well, I guess we better get going now, I bet you have a lot to discuss!"

"Do we?" Sephiroth questioned with narrowed eyes, but she only nodded and bounced off with her infuriatingly knowing smile.

Inwardly sighing, the silver haired man stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him so they could have some privacy.

Now that they weren´t on display to the public eyes, his features softened a little and he allowed himself to show a glimpse of the emotions he shared with Yazoo on his face and in his gestures. He sat at the rim of the tub and reached for Yazoo´s hands, glad that he had stopped that awkward tear-shedding.

"Are you all right?"

"Hn," Yazoo affirmed, gaze dropping to their intertwined hands and his shoulders relaxed a bit. He felt a bit confused and insecure right now, since he was used to being very balanced and calm and that sudden, unexpected change in behaviour irritated him a bit, even though he knew the source of it now… Brushing his thumb over the white skin of Sephiroth´s hand, he finally explained in his usual, unfazed and slightly bored tone. "It was just the mood swings and morning sickness because of the pregnancy."

"I see," Sephiroth replied, sounding relieved. "I am glad to hear that it is nothing seriou- What?!"

tbc.

* * *

**Dun kill me please *ducks***


	2. Chapter 2

**I never thought that writing fluff was such a trial XD I rewrote this chapter 3 times, because always the drama would creep back in and I had to fiercely fight it back!**

**But I hope you enjoy this version now and I am very very grateful to my beloved beta Chephren for helping me out and encouraging me!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I am pregnant," Yazoo replied, just as calmly and if it was the most natural thing like, having a knot in his hair.

The room was utterly silent for at least ten minutes before Sephiroth opened his pretty mouth again and blankly said "Well, that is… … … that is … … … most unexpected."

"Hn," the other affirmed quietly, but then he narrowed his eyes. "Could you… you´re squishing my hand."

The ex-General furrowed his brows, but then let go. "How… how could that happen?!"

Yazoo just lifted a brow, replying somewhat sardonically, "Well, I could explain it to you, but you may just remember what we did last night when you woke me at 2 am because you got all-"

"I know that," Sephiroth interrupted him, clearly confused. "I mean how can this happen to _you_? I am fairly certain that you are not female!"

"Hn." Yazoo looked down on the tiles, but patiently explained, "Aeris said that nothing is impossible within the lifestream and that the goddess of the planet brought us that gift…"

"Gift." The ex-General repeated emotionlessly, then he shook his head and briefly closed his eyes. "How do you know it´s mine?"

"Oh right, of course I don´t. Could as well be from the 365 other guys I´m having regular intercourse with."

Sephiroth looked up at that, startled at the reply as his features darkened in jealousy, but then he noticed the somewhat tired posture of Yazoo. "I didn´t mean it like that." After all, how could they really know? This whole situation was so messed up, Yazoo could be pregnant from ANYTHING! Heck, even the air they were breathing could have infected him!

"She said it´s yours," Yazoo pointed out, sensing his lover´s still doubtful thoughts. He was still watching the tiles, slowly blinking. His chest had started aching again, as if a weight had been put on it, and breathing was a bit difficult. These new feelings, he couldn´t understand them, and they seemed to come out of nowhere, but they were really rather annoying, making his body go all strange… His eyes started burning again and he bit his lip to distract himself from it.

"I´m not ready for this," Sephiroth suddenly announced, blankly staring at the wall as if in a trance.

"You are not ready for _what_?" Yazoo looked up, directly into those jade eyes, his own narrowed.

"…This." The former General replied, shaking his head and gesturing into the general direction of Yazoo´s belly. "I can´t be a father, I am not prepared, I didn´t even have time to think about if I like it or not and how dare you anyway to get spontaneously pregnant without asking me?!" His gaze had become very stern, as if he was lecturing an impudent child.

An invisible, but rather persistent power pulled at Yazoo´s lower lip, as it started to tremble and the burning in his eyes got more severe. He noticed it with slight wonder and tilted his head, but it made him look even more like a kicked puppy.

"Oh no…please…" Sephiroth´s anger melted to make place for a rather helpless expression and the silver haired man quickly grabbed some toilet paper to carefully wipe away the tears that had gathered in the corners of Yazoo´s eyes, threatening to spill over. "We can talk about this later," he offered in a distinctively friendlier voice now, cupping Yazoo´s cheek and inwardly sighing. He really didn´t want to think about it now, this was such a big change and he did not like change. Things had been perfect and peaceful so far, they enjoyed their new life together and he didn´t want to give this up…

Yazoo simply nodded, briefly leaning into the touch and signaling that he was fine now. In a sudden fit of consideration, Sephiroth awkwardly helped his lover up and with a hand on his back, guided him towards the bathroom door. As soon as he´d opened it though, they were confronted with a bunch of people, that worked very hard on looking as if they´d gathered there just incidentally, but Zack stumbled a few steps forward as the door was yanked open so suddenly and his head had no support any longer.

"What the…" Sephiroth flared up, an expression plastered to his face that could have made a whole army go running for cover. He went totally ignored though, as the center of attention was unceremoniously shifted towards Yazoo and the startled young man found himself surrounded by excited questions and congratulations.

"My congratulations," Angeal said, holding the puppy by the back of his shirt to deter him from jumping Yazoo.

"We´re getting a baby!" Loz breathed, utterly fascinated, fumbling with Yazoo´s arm.

"Just so you know, I´m not babysitting," Kadaj announced decidedly, crossing his arms over his chest, but then he abandoned the gesture in favor of poking at Yazoo´s belly with a critical, curious expression.

"I´m so happy for you, dear!" Aeris exclaimed and drew the pregnant man into a tight hug, her braid bouncing.

"… Excuse me?" Sephiroth peeped up, blankly watching the crowd and not sure how he should deal with the lack of interest in his person.

At least Zack deigned to take notice of him and, walking over and throwing an arm around the man´s shoulder, pulling him close, and he said with a wink, "My, General, you really are omnipotent, uh?"

Before Sephiroth could even open his mouth to reply something rather snarky, Aeris had already popped up in front of him, bobbing on her toes, hands clasped behind her back as she asked with curious eyes "So, how do you want to name it?"

"Name it?" the former General asked incredulously, eyeing his lover who stoically let himself be poked and pulled by Kadaj and Loz, before he frowned, "I´m not even sure we will keep i-"

"Of course you will!" Aeris interrupted, huffing and stemming her little fists into her hips. "How can you even think about not wanting it?! It´s a gift of the goddess, of course you will keep it!"

Sephiroth just arched an elegant brow, not pleased to be interrupted and finding her attempt at being authoritative rather amusing than frightening or persuasive. "Excuse me, but I do not see how your opinion has any significance to this case." His gaze became sour and the corner of his mouth twitched a bit as he added sardonically, "Unless you are the father, that is, and seeing what happened just 10 minutes ago, I am not sure that this possibility is entirely out of question here."

"Don´t be silly," Aeris frowned, "And don´t change the topic, young man!" she accusingly pointed her finger at his face. Green sparkles had started to appear around her, casting her face into a scary light, her voice suddenly booming through the house as GAIA took over her body to make her point unmistakably clear. "This is your chance for redemption and you will not mess it up again, do you hear me?"

Sephiroth unconsciously made a step back, opening his mouth in stubborn protest, but a stern, daring glare from the Goddess made him shut up. Folding his arms over his chest, he gave his best bored look and replied haughtily "Whatever."

A collective sigh of relief emitted from the group standing around him and the young men relaxed. Even Sephiroth wouldn´t dare to refuse a direct order from the planet -he wasn´t THAT insane (at least not anymore). The green light vanished and Aeris returned to her normal, cheerful self. She blinked in confusion, obviously unaware of what had just happened and followed the line of her arm and hand that still pointed at the silver haired man´s nose. "Uhm… what did I just say?"

"They´ll keep the baby," Zack explained, scratching his head and giving a nervous laugh, wisely keeping his distance from her.

"Oh great!" the flower maid exclaimed excitedly, clasping her hands together, turning around "I've got to go now and start knitting tiny little baby socks and hats and scarves and rompers and-"

The last words couldn´t be understood anymore since she had bounced off through the kitchen, cheerfully chirping her endless list.

Sephiroth held his head in slight misery, the headache finally having caught up with him.

"I think we should leave you two alone now," Kadaj offered casually, though he felt anything but. He just wanted to get out of the danger zone and pulled an utterly clueless Loz behind him with a meaningful look, that went opaque.

"Good luck." Angeal clapped his friend on the shoulder in a gesture of sympathy and support, nodded at Yazoo and then got the puppy by the collar to drag him away in much the same manner as Kadaj had earlier done with Loz.

Sighing, the two men stood in the now empty corridor until Sephiroth stopped to massage his temple and gestured towards the living room. "Let´s have a seat, shall we?"

They sat down on the couch, being quiet for a while until the elder pondered aloud,

"It can have its good sides as well… I mean, we can teach the kid, pass on our experiences… It will inherit our good looks, brains and cleverness, so it has a bright future ahead of it, and I daresay that even world domination is not totally out of its reach, given who its fathers are…" Something akin to content had coated the one-winged angel´s face as suddenly all the new options and possibilities were opening up before him.

"You are aware that neither of us has any fatherly qualities, not to speak of the non-existent motherly ones…" Yazoo pointed out, earning himself an almost desperate sidelong glance.

"Could you not screw up my carefully thought out attempts to get used to the idea?"

"Just saying…"

Sephiroth snorted and inwardly shook his head. Yazoo did have a point indeed. Both of them weren´t prepared for… that. They had just gotten used to that new life, found some peace of mind and established their relationship. It wasn´t like he was generally against having children, or rather: he´d never really thought about it, since with Yazoo, he´d thought it was a non-issue. But now he had been thrown into it and somehow they´d have to deal with… Sighing, he moved his arm around Yazoo, pulling him closer and so they sat there in silence, trying to get used to the idea.

tbc

* * *

**I think there won´t be more than 2 chapters at most, because really, this is exhausting and pushing me to my limits XD I want the characters to remain IC, somehow, so I hope it worked out XDDD**

**I´m still a bit sick from my surgery so I hope you´ll forgive me for not doing review replies this time, I just quickly wanted to post this so you don´t have to wait much longer. Thanks for your understanding and I hope you leave me a few thoughts on the new chapter anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, new chapter^^ This time I had really fun writing it, ecause I didn´t give that much about ICness anymore- it´s really a fic that should be fun** **and isn´t exploring the characters deepest depths ;) I hope you enjoy! Ah, and btw: if you know about any funny pregnancy stories (can have happened in RL) that could inspire me, please don´t hesitate to write me XD I was never pregnant, so I am more or less just guessing about the things that happen.  
**

**A very special thanks goes to the wonderful Chephren and PfenixB for betaing! *huggles***

* * *

** Happily ever after**

*Chapter 3*

3 weeks later

Yazoo came down to the living room, still a bit sleepy from his nap. He felt awfully tired as of late, and his limbs hurt constantly, but at least the morning sickness was gone. Padding to the sofa where Sephiroth sat peacefully reading, he poured himself a glass of lukewarm tea from the pot that stood on the table. Then he wordlessly nestled into the couch, drawing his knees to his chest and stared drowsily out of the window into the sunny afternoon.

"Did you sleep well?" Sephiroth asked, just briefly looking up and taking in the adorably tousled form of his boyfriend. Yazoo just nodded and blinked, leaning against the broad chest that was offered to him as the former General lay his arm around the smaller man´s shoulder.

"Where are Loz and Kadaj?" Yazoo asked, taking a small sip from his cup.

Sephiroth just shrugged, offering off-handedly "Fighting somewhere, probably. I told them if they broke one more piece of china, I´d personally force them to take one of Aeris´ pottery classes…"

"Hn," Yazoo smirked smugly and quietly took another sip. He stared for another few moments, enjoying the pleasant silence and cozy togetherness, before he curiously looked at his lover again and asked,

"What are you reading?"

Sephiroth just wordlessly held the book cover towards him, without taking his eyes from the pages.

"_'A history of war…'_" Yazoo read, tilting his head. "Is it interesting?"

"Hm," Sephiroth nodded, absorbing himself with the book´s contents again.

They were silent again, before Yazoo grew restless. "Care to read something for me? I´m bored."

The former General simply raised an elegant brow. "Why don´t you get your own book then?"

"…Because I like listening to your smooth, manly voice?" Yazoo pouted, making big, shiny eyes.

Sephiroth threw him an unsure, sidelong glance, not knowing if he was being ridiculed, before he hid back behind his pages and uttered, "I don´t think this´ll be interesting for you. It really is all about blood splattering and destruction and battle and-" his eyes had drifted back towards Yazoo, hoping to have him snoring against his shoulder already, but the young man´s excited, eager nodding made him inwardly groan. "Look, why don´t we… watch a movie or something?" he nervously suggested, sporting an eager and excited expression now himself as if there really was nothing he´d rather do right now, shutting the book with a snap.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Yazoo searched the man´s face for a moment, not failing to notice Sephiroth´s light flinching under his scrutinizing gaze, but then he simply shrugged. "Fine."

"Great," the one winged angel declared, looking a bit too relieved as he carefully withdrew his arm from Yazoo, laid the book on the table and got up. "Let´s see, we haven´t seen _The Wutai War_ for a whi-"

"_'Father´s First Steps: 25 Things Every New Dad Should Know'_?!"

The Great General swirled around, aghast, face beet-red as he, in the blink of an eye, snatched his book out of Yazoo´s incredulous hands, clutching it protectively to his chest. Sticking out his lower lip, he half-heartedly scowled at his perfidious lover who had impudently dared to unwrap the book cover of his fake anthology.

Yazoo disbelievingly blinked.

Giving a restrained cough, Sephiroth tried to downplay the awkward and highly embarassing situation by turning around and muttering, "You want to watch the damn movie now or what?"

"You sure you wouldn´t rather watch 'Junior'?" Yazoo smirked, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest as he watched the flustered former General.

"Shuddup," was the barked reply, as the man hid behind his long hair, concentratedly studying the DVD´s they had gathered, standing next to the TV.

"Aw, come here…" Yazoo smiled, grabbing his lover´s hand and pulling the reluctant figure back onto the sofa. Sephiroth was still huffing, his sulky expression (still undermined by a light, rosy colour that painted his high cheeks) rather cute than intimidating. Yazoo wisely kept that thought to himself however and nuzzled his head underneath the man´s chin, purring,

"I think that´s really great that you prepare for the eventual…"

Sephiroth just snorted and kept sulking, the book still safely tucked under his arms, which he had defiantly crossed over his chest. He could have told Yazoo that one always had to be prepared for battle, but right now he didn´t really feel like it. His pride was badly hurt.

"Where did you get it anyway?" Yazoo prodded further, looking up with huge, impressed eyes that hopefully would draw Sephiroth out of his ratty shell. Still, the silver haired man kept staring straight ahead, but after approximately 5 minutes he droned, "…Library."

"We have a library? I didn´t even know that…" the pregnant remnant continued buttering his boyfriend up, his shining eyes radiating utter awe.

"Yes… we have. It is located behind the meadow, three miles to the left…"

"Oh, I see." Yazoo eagerly nodded, pleased to see that Sephiroth was appeased, since he had unfolded his arms and embraced Yazoo´s lean form again. Snuggling closer as well, Yazoo let his lashes drop a bit and sighed, "So, would you like to read it to me still? I think this could be valuable information for me too, even if there is no gore…"

"I wouldn´t be so sure about that…" Sephiroth muttered under his breath, with a shudder remembering the chapter about 'Being In Labour', but then he opened the book and started reading about the forthcoming joys of fatherhood.

*

5 ½ months later

Sephiroth drifted through a pleasant world of honourable battles and heroism, where men were still men and women took the job of getting pregnant, when something poked him into his cheek and he blearily opened his eyes, needing a moment to remember where he was. After he had taken in the dark bedroom and the pale moonlight shining through the window, as well as the faint, ever present smell of flowers, he looked at his shoulder, where Yazoo´s chin was resting. The young man looked at him out of huge, shimmering green eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"…What?" Sephiroth´s voice was still heavy with sleep.

"Do you love me."

"Why do you want to know that now?" The man frowned, rubbing his tired eyes with long fingers.

"I just want to."

Green eyes darted towards the clock, silently and mercilessly counting the nightly hours. "Yazoo… it´s 4 am." It sounded a bit desperate.

"You didn't answer the question: do you love me?" Lifting his chin up from Sephiroth´s shoulder demandingly, Yazoo narrowed his eyes impatiently and chewed his lip.

Sephiroth turned around on his side of the bed, groaning. Just what the hell… Wait. Maybe… Could it be…? Yazoo finally wanted some sex again??? Irritation turning into smugness, Sephiroth crept a bit closer, sneaking his arm around Yazoo´s slightly bloated form, purring into his ear, "Sure."

"Good. Because if you do then you´ll get me ice cream." Yazoo declared happily, fluttering his eyelashes prettily.

"…What?!" Irritation and despair creeping to the surface again, Sephiroth lifted his tired head to glare down at his lover, very tempted to ask if he had a screw loose somewhere, but when he met with huge, bleary eyes and a wobbling lower lip, he just groaned and swung his feet out of bed in resigned defeat.

"Wait here, I will see if we still have some."

"Strawberry flavor!" Yazoo exclaimed, absently stroking over his belly. "And get me some pickled cucumber while you´re at it, will you?" At the pained look he received, the remnant added a sweet "Pretty please?"

With satisfaction, Yazoo observed how the proud, beautiful figure of his lover stumbled over the cold floor towards the door, tousled silver hair swaying behind him. Somehow he _still_ managed to look somewhat dignified and elegant, Yazoo noted, pleased. Hopefully their child would inherit these good genes…

Once the former General was gone, he contently smiled and pulled the blanket up to his chest, folding his hands and abandoning the act. He hadn´t felt like crying since 4 months now, but he had found out that it had a rather interesting effect on Sephiroth when he displayed this fake emotion, namely: his lover couldn´t deny him anything at all anymore! This was a very pleasant turn of actions, and Yazoo was exploiting it to his fullest advantage. Not viciously of course, but he thought that he kind of had a right to do so, since he was the one having to deal with the strange things that came with the baby! So it was just fair that Sephiroth got his share of baby trouble as well (Yazoo blissfully ignored the fact that living with a cranky, constantly mood changing partner wasn´t a piece of cake either).

Sitting in the bed like that for a while, waiting for his lover´s return and the ice cream, Yazoo´s lids grew pretty heavy again and he couldn´t hold back the yawns. Soon his head slipped to the side and within another 20 minutes, he had curled into a ball again, hugging Sephiroth´s cushion to his tummy so the baby would have it warm.

*

He woke up again when the familiar warmth of another body and an arm around his waist was missing. Sleepily groping for Sephiroth´s reassuring form, all Yazoo found was cold sheets and confused, emerald eyes opened. Sitting up and shivering from the cold, the silver haired man had an alarmed look through the room, but his lover was nowhere to be found. The sun must just have risen, because it was still half dark in the room… A look at the watch told the soon-to-be-daddy that it was 6:25 am already.

His expression grew concerned as he sluggishly drew one of the blankets. How long could it take to get the ice cream from the fridge?! Surely not two and a half hours…

Inwardly wincing at the cold floor, Yazoo quietly made his way down, past Loz and Kadaj´s bedroom (where the former was keeping the latter safely in a bear hug, blissfully oblivious to the pool of drool that gathered on his arm).

Poking his head into the living room, he had to learn that the one winged angel hadn´t taken a nap on the sofa either (where he sometimes took refugee, because as quiet and withdrawn Yazoo was while awake, as expressive he became in his sleep- kicking and punching was his specialty).

Indecisively he stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do now, when a noise made him turn his head towards the kitchen. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly wandered back, inwardly preparing to be battle ready. When he finally entered the room and saw what had caused the noise, he simply raised a brow however, slightly dumbfounded.

Sephiroth sat on the floor, back against the counter, head leaned against the fridge and softly snored into the early morning. In his lap he held an open bowl of straw berry ice cream with a spoon sticking out, the fingers of his other hand wrapped tightly around a glass of pickled cucumbers.

"World domination surely is ours…"

Shaking his head, Yazoo knelt down before his lover, briefly contemplating if he should get the camera, but then just gently shook the man´s shoulder. Out of the corner, he noticed a sign tacked to the bowl: 'Angeal´s personal supply. Do NOT eat! (And yes, that includes you too, puppy, there´s still limits to sharing bed and board.)'

Smirking, he waited for Sephiroth to wake up, but all he got was an unhappy moan and an unconscious frown as the former general curled his arm protectively around the ice cream.

Sighing, Yazoo took the glass out of his lover's hand, sat down beside him on the floor and gently pulled Sephiroth´s head into his lap without resistance. At most, the one winged angel gave a content sigh. Carefully, Yazoo draped the blanket around them, dipped a cucumber into the melted ice cream his lover had gone through the hardship of stealing from their precious neighbours and leaned back, chewing, waiting for the former God to rise and shine again.

"I love you too."

tbc

* * *

**Okay, finally got the time to reply to the reviews from chapter one as well^^**

**Aeriths-Rain:** Yay, thank you ^__^ I don´t think I have ever written something cute before, I´m glad you like it! XD As for the second chapter I´m happy you found it still fluffy XD That was a trial, but I think now I slowly get the hang of it… hopefully XD

**Natzilla:** Yeah see, that might be the only reason why I am able to write fluff at all: they are already dead ;P Haha, thanks for thinking they are IC XD I decided to not give a damn anymore though, because this way it is much more fun. Hopefully for you too ;)

**Soyna:** Hm dear, I don´t know either… Well, I hope you decide to do the former ;)

**Zexion.6:** Woot!!! I must say that I find mpreg strangely fascinating too! It´s a shame men can´t get pregant XD Well outside of fiction, I mean ;)

**AlexJ69:** Hehe, there yu have it XD I found the idea too amusing as well, I just had to use it! Thanks for the plotbunny!

**Amon2: ** Yeah, poor Sephiroth, he becomes a daddy and apparently he was elated to hear about that ;P Hehe, well, they´ll figure it out :)

**Constance32: **Yay, he is!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**Rina:** Okay, I abandoned the ICness in favor of fluff XD Because really, if they were IC they wouldn´t be really fluffy… (though I must admit that Yazoo´s and Loz´ caring for each other is cute^__^ And Kadaj throwing a fit in the church was sweet too XD). At least I hope this time it´s more fluffy, and I actually had fun writing it XD I might just have found my fluff-way or so… But thank you very much for the encouragement!!! *kisses and huggles*

**IA1979:** Haha, I almost wanted to forget this story too! I hate leaving stories unfinished, but this one was a bit glaring at me :D But now I got the gist of it, I think ;) Hehe, yeah, Seph has some old habbits that better not get passed on to his child XDD But there´s still Yazoo who will hopefully be able to keep Seph a bit in check ;) Oh, and I´m fine, thank you!!!

**Review pu-re-tt-y puweeease? *pushes Yazoo forward so he may make teh puppy eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! Anyone still reading this? Well, if you do, welcome to the new chapter "Name the Baby!"**

**Many, many thanks to my uber awesome beta Chephren!!!**

* * *

Happily ever after 4

"Very well then, let's get this over with," Sephiroth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to ignore the eager and excited faces of his friends. Everyone (meaning Kadaj, Loz, Zack, Angeal, Aeris and his pregnant lover) had gathered for this 'event' of chosing a name for their unborn. Actually the General had intended to keep this private, but before he could say "Name the baby," their intentions had leaked and now he sat in his living room with a group of widely grinning, unnerving people that all had to contribute tons of names on white little notes that had been tossed into a bowl, standing on the table now.

Of course, he could have tried to just throw them out, and do this alone with Yazoo, but his guts told him that this would have meant even more trouble. And he tried to avoid emotional turmoil for Yazoo as much as he could...

"I´ll go first," Kadaj announced, his hand already stuck in the bowl. He made quite a show of fishing out a piece of paper, causing Zack to impatiently shift in his seat. Aeris smiled excitedly, hands folded in her lap. Angeal looked stoic as always, whereas Loz´ eyes were glued to the bowl.

Sephiroth just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, but unfolded them and wrapped them around Yazoo´s slender shoulders as the young man leaned against him with an arched brow.

He just hoped as well that they´d be done fast, Sephiroth seemed annoyed already, and this topic was a sensitive one. They had discussed the name issues quite a few times already and hadn´t come to a conclusion (mainly because Yazoo refused to name the baby 'Napoleon', 'Genghis' or after any other ridiculous dead warlord). Eventually they had at least agreed to let coincidence decide.

Finally Kadaj had picked a scrap of paper and triumphantly held it up.

"Unwrap it," Loz nudged, biting his lip. Their brothers had actually taken quite an interest in their soon to be nephew, and Sephiroth had the slight suspicion that they were trying to get one of their own, though, as of now, hadn´t been blessed with success. The former General didn´t know yet how he felt about the pregnancy- he still had mixed feelings. Not that he didn´t want the baby, he was strangely elated about it now. On the other hand, however, the thought of the upcoming responsibilities made him nervous as hell- not that he would admit that. He didn´t know if he was fit to be a father yet...

"...Bernhard."

The room was so silent for a moment that a pin being dropped could have been heard and everyone, save for Zack, looked a bit perplexed.

"Yesh!!!" the puppy exclaimed, grinning happily and proudly.

"What the... My child certainly will NOT be named 'Bernhard'!" Sephiroth dulled the young man´s excitement, irritatedly glaring at him. Yazoo squeezed his hand slightly to calm him down, but gave his consent with a very set "Certainly not."

"But-"

"No buts," was the father's imperious last word. Angeal soothingly laid a hand on his disappointed lover´s arm.

"Very well, I´ll give it a try now!" Aeris announced into the group, clasping her hands together. Sephiroth just gave her a tired sign to go ahead and leaned his head against his knuckles.

"Let´s see..." the flowermaid smiled, unfolding the paper, but then she frowned.

"Xa- Xantho-... Xanti-"

"Xanthippos," Angeal interrupted calmly, adding just as casually. "It means 'Yellow Horse'."

"...You can´t be serious," Sephiroth dead-panned, blankly staring at his friend. "What did I do to you that you are that vicious?!"

Angeal opened his mouth, obviously a bit lost. "...Nothing." He then frowned and looked at the puppy for some support, but the former SOLDIER first class looked just as estranged as everyone else.

Aeris gave a docile laugh, trying to ease the murderous tension with her sunny smile.

"Enough of that now," Sephiroth grumpily declared, reaching out for the bowl and grabbing the first paper he could get. He leaned back and exasperatedly opened it, while Yazoo moved his head over to see better.

"And?"

"Amy," the former General read out loud, blankly.

"That is a very nice name," Loz said, and the others nodded in agreement. Yazoo however bit his lip, as his boyfriend had become remarkably paler.

"Maybe we should give it another try..." he said, but was interrupted as the one winged angel hissed,

"Are you mocking me?! Who wrote that?"

Awkward silence filled the living room, until Loz finally gathered his guts and bravely raised his hand a few inches.

"Loz..." Sephiroth let out a slow, exasperated breath. "'Amy' is a name for girls," he enlightened the bulky man with forced patience, obviously doubting his mental capability.

"Yeah... I know that," Loz frowned, uncertainly, but Kadaj was already glaring daggers at Sephiroth.

"He´s not stupid, you know. Stop treating him as if he is retarded."

"Well," Sephiroth said, throwing the paper on the table. "Then I would like to know what sane person would give my firstborn son a girl´s name."

"...Excuse me?" the youngest asked, looking just as flabbergasted as everyone else, except for Yazoo, who seemed rather resigned.

"What makes you think it will be a boy?" Zack frowned, scratching his head as if it was his fault that he didn´t see the logic behind it.

"Well of course it will be a boy," the former General stated matter-of-factly, as if it was the most natural thing. Yazoo chewed on his tongue in a slightly unnerved manner.

"What if it isn´t?" Aeris asked carefully.

"Don´t be silly. Of course it will be a male. He will inherit all my knowledge and talent and will become a fine, strong man," Sephiroth revealed his great plan with satisfaction.

"Now who´s the retard here," Kadaj stated, to piss the man off and get some payback for earlier, crossing his arms.

Before Sephiroth could snap back at him, Angeal held his hands up. "Well well, let´s not get too carried away here. Sephiroth... That sounds... nice, but you might want to consider the possibility that it could also be a... female bab-"

"I can´t believe this!" Aeris suddenly shouted, standing up, her braid bouncing angrily as she pointed an accusing finger at the surprised General. "You´re a misogynist!"

"A what?" Loz peeped up, but flinched as the lovely flower maid, continued in her agitated rant.

"You are so neanderthal! Do you think a woman is less worth than a man?! Is that why you insist on that ridiculous view?! I tell you what, Mr. Woman-Hater, girls are so much better than every single one of you here can ever be and you´re just clinging to your patriarchic illusions because you´re not man enough to deal with a strong woman! You´re just insecure and have to compensate for it by looking down on us. But you´ll see, Mister, you´ll see!" she huffed and then turned on her heel to march out of this house.

"Well, that was... scary," Sephiroth finally said after he had gathered his jaw back from the floor.

"She has a point, though," Yazoo commented with a lifted brow.

"That´s ridiculous," the one winged angel snorted. "Just because I don´t want constantly whining, nagging women around me, doesn´t mean I am a sexist..."

"Yeah, sure." Kadaj rolled his eyes, but wisely shut his mouth after a warning look from Yazoo.

"I think it is time for us to go now," Angeal muttered, standing up, pulling the puppy with him.

"Really?" Zack replied disappointedly, making his infamous puppy eyes, because it was getting interesting just now.

"Yes, really," Angeal insisted, pushing his lover towards the door.

"I´ll see you to the door," Yazoo offered, getting up and leading them into the corridor.

"Go ahead Zack, I´ll be right there," the older instructed, and the chipper soldier obliged with a shrug.

Leaning over to the silver haired man, Angeal whispered, so it wouldn´t be heard in the living room

"Are you sure it is a boy? Usually the mo-... pregnant one has some kind of sixth sense when it comes to those matters..."

Yazoo just cast his eyes downwards, towards his belly, answering quietly, "Well, I suppose we have to work a bit on that insecurity of his."

"My sympathies," was the muttered reply. "Whenever you need my help..."

"Thank you, I might get back to you on that," Yazoo replied calmly, and with a last nod, closed he door behind them.

As he came back into the living room, Kadaj and Loz had already gone back to their own quarters.

"We will name him Alexander," Yazoo was flatly informed from the couch where Sephiroth sat, sulking, his expression determined and tight.

"Whatever you say," the pregnant young man replied disinterestedly, knowing better than trying to argue with Sephiroth when he was being childish like that.

With a taxing look, the one winged angel unfolded his arms and motioned for his lover to sit down with him, because he needed some emotional support here after he had been defamed so bluntly. Yazoo settled down beside him, sitting there quietly and impassively letting his belly be stroked.

"I do not discriminate against women," Sephiroth informed him after a while, but all he got as a reply was a doubtfully lifted brow.

"This is ridiculous, you don´t believe that, do you? … Fine! In the highly unlikely case of this baby becoming a female then we will call it Alexandra. I can´t believe this..." the former General snorted, but at least Yazoo snuggled against him.

He could just secretly hope that he would never EVER have to deal frightening matters of boyfriend issues or pms-ing...

tbc

* * *

**Hm, it seems interest in this fic has waned... Well, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed it anyway, but I don´t know when I´ll update it again, if ever, unless I get some motivation ;)**

**Now, on to the reviewreplies:**

**Aeriths-Rain:** Haha, drugged ice-cream! That actually makes sense, if Angeal wanted to catch the thief red-handed... However then he couldn´t eat his own ice-cream unless he suffers from insomnia XD Glad you liked it!!!

**Natzilla:** Chrchr, yeah, Yaz is ALWAYS delicate in EVERYTHING he does *cough* He just knows how to get what he wants ;) I bet poor Yaz has to listen to all kinds of war-stories too, he´s technically married to his grand-father XD I bet Seph is even staring his own war movies... Yes, you´re right, CC Seph seems a lot more sociable than wacko-Sephy! However, he was pretty grumpy with Zack and Angeal too, and a bit arrogant as well maybe XD Hehe, well, I agree with you that Yaz seemed as if he´d be content to just doze a bit on his bike during AC/C, but still, he was chuckling all the time during fighting, so I was under the impression that he actually did have fun... Well, only verbal fighting for him now anyways, since he´s a mom and all ^__^

**Soyna:** Yesh, you cannot fight the Yazoo puppy eyes XD I´m so happy you´re still enjoying the fic! I know it´s a bit silly, but it is fun to write XD Yes, you can totally gag at the strawberry ice-cream with pickles, I winced when I wrote that. On the other hand there´s Pizza Hawaii as well though... Since the last chapter was so sweet and sappy, I had to take a bit of a break and make it more dramatic again, hope you don´t mind ;)

**I wish everyone a happy new year!!! Hopefully I´ll see you all in good health and high spirits in 2010!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyyy!!! Whoa, thank you so mch for all the reviews, I was a bit stunned that still so many people are reading it XD So I had to write another chapter of course ;)**

**I hope you enjoy it and possible OOCness might be blamed on too much coffee and cigarettes *scratches imaginative 5 o´clock shadow***

**Many many thanks again go to my wonderful Chephren for the fantastic beta job!**

* * *

7th month

Sephiroth went back into the house to have a shower, washing away all the dust and splinters. He had made a crib for the baby, a tiny, cute little piece of light wood that would fit perfectly into the bedroom. A few months prior discovering the fact of him having a natural talent for Do It Yourself might have highly disturbed him, since his powers shouldn´t be wasted on such trivial, domestic chores. He was a destroyer, a fighter, a killer; not a houseman. Now however the creation of these things filled him with a bubbling, irrational pride and giddiness that he couldn´t really rationalize, even if he tried to – which he didn´t, really. This was all for the greater good, the greatest challenge and battle; he didn´t need petty rationalizations! This was for their baby. (Still, one part of him that couldn´t quite be persuaded into joining the happy frenzy of the rest of fatherly pride had secretly stored away the little mobile he had made at a time of leisure – he wasn´t quite ready to share this with the world yet…)

While the lacquer on the crib was drying in the warm afternoon sun, Sephiroth let cool water splash onto his dusty body, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts drift. Kadaj and Loz were out, so the house was quiet for once. Blissfully silent it was and the birds chirped outside on the flowery meadow and old oak trees surrounding the house, drowned out by the gushing of the shower. As he was done, the great former general dried his long silvery mane with a towel and then expertly wrapped the soft, moist cloth around his hips where it hung lowly, the rest of his body still glistening with small droplets rolling down his perfect marble skin. He rather liked the cool blanket of air chilling the water away…

Leaving a wet path behind him, Sephiroth went down into their simple kitchen again, the hard muscles of his six pack moving ever so smoothly as he grabbed the pot for a cup of cold, black coffee. His gaze drifted out the uncovered window as he leaned against the counter, smelling the salty odour of their earlier lunch. Spaghetti. With Chocolate Syrup.

Slightly shaking his head, he took another sip. He wasn´t sure how much longer he could take this pregnancy diet (disturbingly enough, Kadaj and Loz didn´t seem to mind their strange menu, just shovelling whatever Yazoo placed on the table into their greedy mouths.) His belly felt as if someone had punched a hole in it, since he fed mostly on coffee and apples now, only politely staring at his plate when his pregnant lover sat it down in front of him with an uncaring air. At Sephiroth´s careful inquiries why he couldn´t cook two meals, one for his perverted tastes and something decent for the one winged angel, Yazoo had just nonchalantly shrugged and advised him to cook it himself with a slightly mean smirk.

If Sephiroth´s 'cooking' hadn´t been far worse than what Yazoo was producing on the stove, that might have been an option… But Sephiroth was a soldier, a tough guy, and so every once in a while he sneaked out to plunder Angeal´s fridge in a secret mission of life and death. After all Sephiroth became insufferable when he was hungry and it was his graciousness that made him spare his family from his nasty moods.

Finishing his bitter coffee, Sephiroth sat the dirty cup aside and went to the living room, finding his lover asleep on the couch, silver hair spilling over the soft cushions, one arm draped over his closed eyes to blank out the golden afternoon light that spilled through the window. His breathing was deep, even, features softened, as he snuggled into the comfortable curve of the sofa´s armrest.

Crouching beside Yazoo, Sephiroth carefully reached for the red woollen blanket that had slipped down to gently pull it back over an uncovered belly that carried his seed, their baby…(hopefully Alexander)…

Yazoo slightly stirred at the touch, giving a soft moan and curling his fingers around the cushion.

(Pop)

Startled, the former general let go of the soft cloth, eyes narrowing as he stared at the already remarkably swollen belly. Had he just…

Hesitantly reaching out, the silver haired man placed long fingers on the t-shirt covered tummy, feeling the fabric under his palm, the warm, constant pounding of Yazoo´s calm heartbeat and…

(Pop)

Sephiroth almost fell back as his hand was met with a tiny, weak thrust from underneath. Needing a moment to recover, he leaned forward, ever so delicately pulling up the t-shirt from his lover´s belly and placing his ear against the warm, smooth skin, listening intently. And there it was again, the soft kicking from inside, making the great general´s jaw slacken in profound wonder. A strange feeling was welling up inside him, as if his heart had turned into prickling champagne.

"What´s going on?"

The sleep slurred, throaty voice of Yazoo was dismissed with a blink, and instead his hand was taken. Yazoo was quite a bit surprised to wake up and find Sephiroth on his belly, eyes round like saucers and shining with an unusual bright light, mouth hanging slightly open in amazement. It was a lovely sight, it wasn´t often that Sephiroth let himself be caught unguarded (maybe except for in their bedroom), but Yazoo didn´t have time to cherish it, because something was bumping against his flat hand. Feeling the little thing inside him kick again, he met the results outside, through the thin tissue of his belly that separated and connected them at the same time.

"It´s the baby," Sephiroth informed him in an almost reverent voice, his fingers tightly curled around Yazoo´s hand that he was still holding against the younger man´s round belly, wanting him to feel it, to share this wonderfully important moment.

"It is." Yazoo unnecessarily affirmed, a warm smile crossing his features at the proud awe that blossomed on his lover´s face. His other hand sneaked up to push a silver strand out of the one winged angel's face, letting it slide over a bare, cool back. Only now did Yazoo notice the half naked form crouched next to the sofa, the little droplets of water sparkling beautifully in rainbow colours in the orange afternoon light. Something inside the young man flinched and his smile became slightly predatory, his eyes hungry and hooded. How extraordinarily sexy Sephiroth was…

Leaning down, with only slight difficulty due to his extended belly, his thumb stroked back over a high cheekbone, and he captured perfect lips in a sweet, tender kiss that was reciprocated just as gently.

With a satisfied purr, Yazoo´s tongue slipped out, prodding to be let inside the warm, moist cavern that was Sephiroth´s delicious mouth, and he was easily granted access. Grabbing the man´s face more boldly now, since the heat inside him was growing, making his loins nervous and excited, the young remnant pulled the general closer, his eager fingers searching for an exposed, hard nipple. Gods, it had been so long since Yazoo had felt anything remotely close to sexual desire! It certainly wasn´t Sephiroth´s fault (well, only indirectly, for it was partly his fault that Yazoo was pregnant), he was gorgeous as ever, all sex and beauty wrapped up into one mindblowing, taut bundle. But Yazoo was busy being sick and pregnant, and he didn´t feel particular sexy with that ball stretching under his white skin, even though Sephiroth said so otherwise (with his arms wrapped around Yazoo from behind, carefully, lovingly stroking over the belly that cultivated his seed into a tiny, rosy little creature), and the fiery looks he threw Yazoo were rather convincing too. Still, he was very understanding and incredibly patient whenever Yazoo crashed his attempts on pouncing on him and just quietly retreated into the bathroom.

Now however, Yazoo was pretty horny and very ready to go, inwardly sighing with relief. As the general came up, pressing his crotch and the large organ against Yazoo´s leg, the younger leaned back a bit, making place for Sephiroth on the couch so they could have their little workout session. Good thing that Loz and Kadaj were away…

Sephiroth, on the other hand, withdrew from the kiss, a bit startled, brows knitted together.

"What´s wrong?" Yazoo asked softly, trying to hide his impatience at the interruption, tilting his head. His cheeks blossomed with a faint, pinkish colour and he licked his already wet lips, rubbing his legs a bit for some friction.

"Nothing," the former general said, offhandedly, but he didn´t look like it. Yazoo didn´t care.

"Good. Let´s get started then," he unceremoniously ordered, about to pull Sephiroth closer again, but the man caught his wrist, holding it away from him, and exclaimed, scandalized,

"Yazoo! You can´t be serious, not with the baby awake!"

The lovely remnant´s expression melted into a blank mask. "…What?"

Sephiroth lifted a wry eyebrow, all confident and matter-of-factly glanced at Yazoo´s belly, repeating, "We can´t have sex now, with the baby awake. It could become mentally disturbed."

Yazoo blinked, once, twice, his disbelieving eyes flickering down to the bulge where the baby was still softly kicking and his erection was craving for some attention.

"Actually, right now the only one you are mentally disturbing is _me_."

At the frustration and the ice sparkling in Yazoo´s narrow eyes, Sephiroth abandoned his slightly haughty stance in favor for a lenient, placating smile as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Yazoo´s forehead. There was no arguing with the young man when he got childish and sulky like that, Sephiroth knew all too well, but he was unwaveringly certain that it was for the best. He had to remain the adult here, be hard on himself and his lover, even though his groin screamed furiously at him to stop this bull and pin Yazoo into the sofa to fuck him raw! 3 months with only his left hand was wearing down even on the greatest general of all time. "We can go to the bedroom when the baby sleeps, hm?"

"Hmpf." Yazoo sat rigid on the couch, waiting for Sephiroth to finish his display of affection, then pulling back the blanket and sitting up, dryly and only with the slightest hint of viciousness informing the frowning one winged angel,

"The baby won´t sleep. Not for two more months anyway."

The crestfallen look on Sephiroth´s face made him almost feel pity. But only almost. Yazoo was sexually frustrated and in a bad mood, and his lover still showed no attempts on redeeming his silly opinion, so Yazoo just turned around and marched away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sephiroth had gotten up, the towel threatening to slip from his narrow hips, which Yazoo wouldn´t have minded.

Rolling his head back over his shoulder, arching a thin brow, the pregnant man replied, "Masturbating. While the baby is _awake_."

"You wouldn´t dare!" the former general gasped, paling.

"_Watch me,_" the remnant retorted sweetly with a sardonic wink, knowing exactly how to push the man´s buttons and feeling only slightly bad for doing it (but there was no helping it when Seph was being difficult, was there?) and went up the stairs.

Sephiroth stood in the living room, indignant, his eyes following the swaying hips of his lover. Chewing his lower lip, arms folded over his chest, eyes dangerously narrowed. What was the point in being abstinent when Yazoo was spoiling it anyway?

Growling in frustration, Sephiroth pulled the towel from his hips and threw it over the sofa, following Yazoo into the shower again for some much needed smexing.

Tbc

* * *

**Review replies, yay!!!!! *\(^__^)/***

Uezukun: Thank you very much! I don´t know if I write the best fanfics (personally I highly doubt that), but I am glad you like them! It took me a bit to put out the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy it as well^^

Aeriths-Rain: Yes, lucky baby XD It won´t get a too weird name, I hope, I always feel a bit sorry for people with very strange names XD Glad you like it!

Divanora: Hahaha, poor Seph´d get the one or other heart attack! I hope he wouldn´t take it out on the planet... Happy you like it and thank you for reviewing^^

natzilla: Hm, I have the next chapter where the baby finally comes half written, I hope I can finish it soon, so no worries: the baby will be born. I have two different endings in my head, and I must remind myself that this is the FLUFFY fic... *sigh*Attila is a cute name indeed! We´ll see, there´s still time to decide... XD Nah, I´m sure he didn´t sleep, he just blinked ;)

BlackDomina71: Hahaha, that´d teach him indeed XD But this is a fluffy fic, we can´t have him die from a heart attack XD On the other hand however, he is already dead.... We´ll see XD

Soyna: Yes, I like Alex too! It´s also still a quite modern name, despite being ancient. I am not sure that it´d sooth poor Seph if I told him about the testosterone, he might end up crying in a corner XD But thanks for the advice :)

Lenko: Aww, thank you! *huggles* Okies, the sex of the baby will be revealed next chapter XD Ah, I think Sephiroth actually already feels rather fatherly (to a point where it even gets a bit unnerving XD). Hm, Sephiroth is a former General, he is used to telling people what to do, but Yazoo is not that much bothered about it, because he can be quite manipulative and in the end he gets what he wants anyway ;) Mostly, at least XD

IA1979: Yes, I was quite surprised, actually XD Yepp, Seph´s choice of names was a bit idealistic, he chose great war lords, such as himself, but we´ll see who has the last word ;) I´ll keep my fingers crossed!!!!! Well, I have a name for each gender I like very much: Vincent and Victoria. I could not use 'Vincent' in this however, because there is already one Vincent in the FFVII world XD And I found so many strange names... *shakes head* Yahahaha, Bernhard´d be totally hilarious! This name always reminds me of dogs... Seph´s strange views were actually inspired by a former partner of mine, he was set on that strange idea that his first child´d be a boy -.- Yazoo has his own agenda, he won´t waste time on argueing with Seph now XD The baby´s not there yet, so he just keeps up with his antics ;) Seph fainting at the delivery... sounds very tempting *evil grin* I´ll see what I can do ;)

**Many thanks again! Hm... you want another chapter now?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, welcome to the last chapter^^ I´d like to thank everyone who read and reviewed, and AlexJ69 for sharing her knowledge with me and Chephren for doing such a wonderful betajob again! And to fyrbyrd, who inspired this fic in the first place with her awesome stories on adultfanfiction(dot)net *huggles***

**Now enjoy!^^**

* * *

9 months later

Yazoo was comfortably snuggled against a broad, regularly breathing chest, strong arms carefully cradling him and sluggishly stroking over the back of his hand. The two of them

were in a deep slumber, the pale moonlight creating a silver halo around them that came from the reflected light on their long tresses.

Yazoo´s belly was achingly big now, the baby constantly kicking. It hurt his back, which in return wasn´t lifting his spirits at all. He just wanted it to be out of his body, to be able to be lithe and graceful again. He hadn´t thought much about it before, taking his beauty and flexibility for granted, but now that it was taken from him, Yazoo did miss it. It didn´t help matters that everyone around him tried to patronize him, bringing him chairs every 5 minutes so he could sit down, even if he didn´t want to. Their constant concern for him and the baby was getting on his nerves big time and he had to keep his tongue in check for not getting snappy. It wasn´t their fault, really. Actually it was quite sweet how concerned they were, even stoic Angeal bringing cushions for his back and some self-made, greenish mush that was supposed to be good for Yazoo and the baby, but sadly indigestible.

At least Sephiroth was leaving him alone when he needed it. The man had turned out to be rather sensitive and supportive, calm and reasonable when Yazoo was having one of his mood swings (or maybe he simply knew when to shut up and get out of the danger zone...). Those were unnerving him too. He wanted his cool, composed old self back…

Stirring in his sleep, the remnant moaned softly at a tugging, constant pain in his nether regions, that grew very quickly to a hardly ignorable level. Uneasy, Yazoo shifted, furrowing his thin brows. His dream was taking a strange direction, becoming fuzzy and hot, until the pain was so great that he couldn´t sleep any longer. Sluggishly swimming to the surface of awareness, Yazoo opened his tired eyes, glancing at the watch that offered him 2.48 am, before he curled into a ball from another sharp punch to his belly. Gritting his teeth, the remnant carefully withdrew from Sephiroth´s embrace, the Ex-General just rolling over, and stood to walk to the bathroom.

He had to make a pause, heavily leaning against the doorframe, his belly dragging him down into a hunched position. After a few, ragged breaths Yazoo continued, hanging over the sink and splashing cool water into his warm, feverish face, before another wave of agony, very strong this time, almost made him lose his footing. Shaking, he knelt on the cold tiles, his fingers still curled around the porcelain of the sink.

The next time a wave of agony washed over him, Yazoo couldn´t really withhold the pained hiss that escaped him, making him clutch his belly. Oh, this was just great! Once that damn baby was out, he´d give it an earful!

"Are you all right?" The bleary eyed, tousled figure of the great general appeared in the doorway, eyes narrowed against the too bright, clinical light radiating from the ceiling and piercing his skull.

"I´m… having… the time of my… life," Yazoo snapped, between bouts of hissing and clenching his fist on his belly. "Do I… look like I´m all… right?!"

Sephiroth, utterly unfazed, observed the young man on the floor staring up at him with his lips pressed into a thin line. "What is wrong then? Are you feeling sick again?"

He crouched down, striding some sweaty hair out of his lover´s face, remaining patient despite being dead tired and not really in the mood for being snapped at.

Yazoo gave a soft whimper, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain. "No-o," he hitched, actually quite grateful that Sephiroth was here now and leaning into the touch unconsciously. "I think… it´s… it´s the baby. It wants out…"

"The... baby," Sephiroth echoed, stiffening, eyes going wide. Then he abruptly grabbed for a towel, wrapping it around Yazoo´s trembling shoulders with equally shaky hands. "Wait here, I will get help!" he announced and turned, marching down the corridor and bursting into Kadaj´s room.

"The baby!"

"… What the fuck?" Kadaj blearily looked up, Loz´s heavy arm slipping from his shoulder, its owner still blissfully snoring.

"The baby!!!" Sephiroth growled with much more fervor, eyes still wide. Was Kadaj stupid or what? Why didn´t he see the urgency of this?!

At least Loz was awake now too. Kadaj cluelessly looked from the former general to his boyfriend, helplessly seeking some answers. Loz frowned, hesitantly suggesting,

"The baby… is coming?"

"Exactly!" Sephiroth breathed, his fingers digging into the soft wood of the door frame, splinters falling to the floor.

"Oh my god, the baby is coming!!!" Kadaj jumped out of the bed, in his agitation ignoring the fact that he was stark naked. "We have to get Aeris! And towels! Lots of towels!!!"

"Yes!" the one winged angel affirmed, moving not an inch from his position in the door, breathing heavily.

Kadaj stopped, narrowing his eyes at the man expectantly looking at him as if he thought some great spectacle was about to happen right before his very eyes.

"Shouldn´t you be doing something too?"

"…" A spell seemed to have been broken, and the silver haired man darted back to the bathroom, where Yazoo was lying on the floor, holding his belly and moaning.

As Sephiroth knelt beside him, quite helplessly rubbing his back, the pained remnant´s eyes snapped open and he hissed, "I hate you!"

In his distracted, confused state, the one-winged-angel muttered a passionate "I hate you too, dear, just breathe, it will be all right, help is on the way," and cradled Yazoo in his strong arms to carry him back to the bed. Loz rushed past them, hurriedly dressed in a bathrobe, to get Aeris.

Carefully lying Yazoo onto the mattress and turning on the light on the nightstand, Sephiroth didn´t know what to do next, and started pacing the room without any direction, every once in a while looking at Yazoo who was hissing and glaring at him, holding his belly. It probably was not wise to go anywhere near him right now...

Kadaj came in with a whole tower of towels piled up in his arms, barely able to look past it, and letting them fall onto the bed with a grunt.

"What now?" His quite helpless gaze shifted from Yazoo´s pained, quietly hissing form to Sephiroth, who didn´t look much more helpful either, fists clenched by his sides. Walking over to the former general he whispered, with another gander at his pregnant brother, "Any idea where the baby will come out? Maybe we gotta check..."

Before Sephiroth could give a thoughtful, almost relieved nod, Yazoo´s glare froze him to the spot.

"You will do no such thing," he pressed through gritted teeth, clutching the sheets closer around him and keeping his knees firmly shut.

"Well, well." Sephiroth lifted his hands in a calming manner, before he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was... bad. He felt restless, nervous, excited just like he had before a big battle, but the reassuring feeling of knowing what to do, knowing that it all depended just on his own strength and swiftness was absent this time. Yazoo and the baby were depending on him and he had no idea what to do!

"Don´t you 'well, well' me!" was the snapped reply, that made the one winged angel sigh in frustration, throwing his arms up.

"What do you want me to do then?!"

A whimper was heard from the bed that made Sephiroth instantly regret his sharp response.

Clutching his belly, Yazoo´s look grew tired, as if all the anger and readiness to fight had been bled out of them. "Just... come here?"

Instantaneously the older was by his side, settling down on the soft mattress, sliding his arm around a trembling shoulder so that Yazoo could lean against him. A pale hand slipped into his, sweaty and horribly thin, though rather powerful as it curled around and squeezed so hard at a new wave of agony that Sephiroth had to grit his teeth to not cry out in surprise. Over the last few months, he had fallen into the delusion of viewing Yazoo as something fragile and delicate, and this was just a reminder that his lover was anything but. Or maybe it was just the pain forcing his strength...

"How´s it going?"

The breathlessly spoken query from the door made their heads turn, to be greeted with a dishevelled former SOLDIER first class, his older lover in tow. Angeal appeared to be a bit calmer, even though his eyes were brimming with adrenalin and worry beneath dark shadows. Had he had time to think about it, Sephiroth might have been amused to see his stoic friend so flustered and out of his element. As it was, he was close to a panicky heart attack himself though, and just carefully stroked a sweaty strand of silver hair out of Yazoo´s tight face, muttering, "Not so good I am afraid."

For the first time, he mourned the fact that there was no hospital to go to and scream at the doctor in charge for being so incompetent and useless, or to scare some shaking nurse or _someone_, knowing that in the end it was just a matter of time and that they knew what they were doing and that it would be all right. All he could blame now for messing up was himself...

"Aeris should be on her way, Loz went to fetch her," Kadaj threw in, getting an acknowledging nod from Angeal, as he walked into the room, past his fidgeting puppy.

"Do you know how the baby will be delivered yet?"

Unconsciously Yazoo´s hand clenched again and he drew his legs up to protect his nether regions.

Flinching at the bone crushing grip on his poor hand, Sephiroth managed a throaty "Not yet."

Angeal just nodded, but didn´t look very confident. Then however, he sharply turned, laying a hand on Zack´s shoulder who was excitedly chewing his bottom lip, and said, "We will heat some water now, we most likely will need it." The baby had to be cleaned, and also, Yazoo didn´t seem too comfortable with so many people in the room, witnessing his misery...

Zack followed his mentor with a frown and a last look over his bare shoulder (when Loz had breathlessly thrown the news at them he´d only had time to slip into his pyjama pants, which at least was more than Kadaj was wearing). He didn´t want to leave, but he didn´t really know what to do in the room either... So he flashed Yazoo an encouraging, warm smile, throwing his thumb up with a wink. "No worries, you´re in good hands, Seph knows how to deal with this kind of stuff."

Doubtful, green eyes were shifted up to aforementioned silver angel, but Sephiroth sported a brilliant, confident smile he didn´t feel and placed a quick kiss on Yazoo´s forehead so he didn´t have to look him in the eye.

"It is true, I assisted in a birth before." At least Yazoo relaxed against him, releasing his abused hand a bit, even though Sephiroth failed to mention that the woman he had 'helped' had been having her fourth baby girl in the mountains when he and his troop had stayed on her property for a night and he didn´t really have anything to do aside from telling her to breathe and swearing to himself to never EVER assist in a birth again!

"Just... breathe..." he muttered, glancing at the door and wondering what was taking the damn flower chick so long! He had an emergency here! Oh, he would so chew her out once she got her skinny ass dragged here!

Dutifully, Yazoo took a deep breath, even though he didn´t look overly convinced yet. He was in pure agony now, but he couldn´t verbalize it, which perhaps was for the better, because he would have given Sephiroth an earful for impregnating him and making him suffer through it like this! A lot of swearwords he usually didn´t even think were spicing his silent rant, but on the other hand, he was quite grateful that he didn´t have the breath to say them out loud. It was a relief that Sephiroth was with him, holding him, and he appeared quite confident about this whole incident, almost routinized, which pulled a big weight from Yazoo´s shoulders. Well, he shouldn´t have expected anything less from his lover, Sephiroth was omnipotent after all!

Blissfully ignorant he was to the harsh reality of his pale, nervous wreck of a boyfriend that was only held together by a remotely calm outer facade, which was crumbling more and more with every stretching minute Aeris hadn´t arrived yet.

Meanwhile Kadaj had had time to notice his lack of clothing, and with an indignantly flushed face (they could have pointed it out to him, assholes!) he went back to his own room to cover himself.

"What... will happen now?" Eyes hazy with pain and a hint of fear were seeking his support again, and Sephiroth inwardly groaned, pulling the young man closer and stroking over the huge ball forming under the thin blanket like a too stretched balloon that was going to burst at any minute.

"...Well..." The silver god licked his lips, to win some time, and 'elaborated' in a forced calm and smooth voice, "Aeris will come soon and then we will get the baby out, so you won´t hurt anymore."

"H-how?" Yazoo hitched, relaxing some more. His clear, huge green eyes were painfully boring into Sephiroth´s skull and he almost wished he could bear the burden of delivering the child. But only almost, because then another bone snapping clench of Yazoo´s hand around his and the agonized moan reminded him that he got lucky for getting away with it.

When he had been confronted with discomforting, hard to answer questions in the past, Sephiroth had either had the luxury of snapping at the nuisance to shut up and just follow the order, or delegate it to someone else. Recruits didn´t ask questions, they followed his confidently spoken instructions, and there was a protocol for almost everything. Later, when he had been driven by insanity, there had only been one clear goal anyway and no annoying side questions, and if something bothered him, he just killed it.

Now, he could neither snap at Yazoo (technically that might have been an option, but it would have made things only worse and he couldn´t have brought himself to do it), Aeris wasn´t here yet to take the matter out of his hands, he knew no protocols for male pregnancy and killing Yazoo and the baby was out of the question (and not only because they were already dead. They were his family, the people he deeply cared for, he was no psychopath any longer! ...Most of the times).

Sephiroth was just about to open his mouth for another stretched "Weeeeell", thinking up an as-complicated-as-possible answer to cover his own loss, when finally, a braided, fresh-faced maid appeared in the door.

As always, she wore a confident, candid smile as she stepped inside, seemingly in not much of a hurry, and her presence instantly calmed the pregnant man.

"I heard the good news," she smiled, laying a hand on Yazoo´s that wasn´t maltreating Sephiroth´s.

"Took you long enough," the former general scowled frighteningly, a look that had sent many of his underlings (even grown, thick-skinned, war experienced soldiers) running for their mommys.

Aeris kept her unfaltering smile up, however, not looking impressed at all, and stroked Yazoo´s bony hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Not... so... good..." Yazoo managed, producing the understatement of the year.

"He is in agony," Sephiroth venomously pointed out, protectively cradling the frail figure in his arms as he threw her another resentful look. Why was everyone always asking him again why he had killed her?

"You might want to do something about that."

Inwardly sighing at the frostily spoken words – he really had an ego that was beyond her- she just nodded in a friendly manner, mature enough to not take it personally.

"You already have towels and ah, there´s the water!"

Zack and Loz just came in with a big bowl of steaming water and Angeal followed with more towels and some cold water. He handed Sephiroth a sodden cloth, to cool Yazoo´s sweaty forehead, while Kadaj carefully balanced a few sterilized knives he placed on the nightstand.

The former general froze. "What do you need those for?" He had a very sick feeling uncurling in his stomach all of a sudden, and before anyone answered, he drew his arms closer around Yazoo, growling "You will _not_ cut him open! Over my _dead body_!"

"Well... technically you are already dead..." Kadaj piped up from behind Loz, but quickly shrank back into the shadows of his comfortingly muscular brother´s back after a lethal glare from his elder. Okay, so maybe someone else could take care of dealing with Sephiroth, there was a worrisome insane gleam in his eyes again...

"No one gets cut open, Sephiroth," Aeris promised in her ever so patient manner, smiling reassuringly at Yazoo who was too busy with the pain to follow the ongoing conversation. He wouldn´t have minded being sliced like a Christmas roast, it couldn´t be much worse than keeping the baby in there...

"We need the knife to disconnect the umbilical cord," she explained in her soothing voice, meanwhile washing her hands and drying them.

"How will the baby get out then?" Zack frowned, scratching his head, dubiously eyeing Yazoo´s nether region. "... Yazoo is male, isn´t he?"

"Of course he is!" Sephiroth hissed, unnerved, tempted to cover his lover´s ears so he wouldn´t have to suffer through Zack´s stupidity.

"The question is very justified, though," Angeal´s deep voice boomed through the full bedroom. Outside it was still dark, but the edges of the star littered sky were already tinted with a soft, pale blue. Sunrise wasn´t far away... He was no expert on labour pains, but they couldn´t go on forever, and they did have to get the baby out of there, somehow. So if Yazoo was undergoing no surgery and he did not have a natural birth canal, what other options could be left?

All eyes were on the flower maid now, who, rather unfazed, swung back towards the bed on her heels, a sunny smile radiating from her fair features.

"No worries, we will just magically summon the baby out of Yazoo´s belly, it won´t be painful at all!"

The dumbfounded silence that followed was only interrupted by the first hoarse morning song of a sickly bird wavering on a tree branch outside.

"... I beg you pardon?" Sephiroth had stopped stroking Yazoo´s head, totally busy with trying to wrap his mind around the cheerful announcement. "You can´t be serious!"

"Why...?" The maid cocked her head in confusion, hands demurely folded in front of her dress.

"Great, can we just... get it over with? Or do you have a better idea?!" Yazoo hissed, not caring how they got the baby out, as long as they finally did! Magic, cutting, a plunger - _whatever_!

Sephiroth swallowed his biting comment down, and then just gave a resigned shrug, tiredly blinking. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, really, just hold Yazoo please, and be there for him. And please, can you leave the room everyone?"

There was some disappointed muttering, but Angeal and Loz managed to get their lovers out of the bedroom, to give the soon-to-be daddies some privacy.

"I will make some coffee," Loz offered, which induced something akin to enthusiasm among the crowd.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Aeris rolled up the sleeves of her blouse and instructed Sephiroth softly, "Could you please lower the blanket from Yazoo´s belly?" She smiled as the man planted a long kiss on his lover´s silver hair, squeezing his hand and then taking an inaudible breath to do as he was hold.

Once she had free reign, she braced herself, moving her hands up to hover over white, stretched skin, and began with the deliverance.

*

Two hours later, the first rays of fresh, golden light spilled through the window into the silent bedroom, drawing little halos around the abandoned tubs and towels and tools.

A faint coppery scent lay in the air, mingling with the heavy odour of flowers, too strong coffee and green magic.

The house was silent again, the atmosphere of excitement and agitation slowly dissipating, being taken over by a lazy exhaustion. Angeal and Zack had occupied the couch, leaving the guest room tactfully to the girl, who had needed some rest after the process of birth was over. She was lying curled up on the soft mattress with a smile, breathing even and accomplished.

Kadaj and Loz lay one room further down the hall, snuggled against each other, their hands intertwined as they thoughtfully watched the light infiltrating the room, thinking that soon they should pick up their own baby exercises again.

In Sephiroth´s arm, a little rosy creature stirred, the little face contorting a bit before it relaxed again into sleep. The general´s long fingertip stroked over the tiny face, incredibly tender, his green eyes taking in every detail of his perfect, little Alexander, tightly wrapped into a fresh, white towel. Then his gaze travelled over to his son´s older sister, and even more beautiful little bundle who would be called by the regal name of Victoria from now on. Yazoo had informed him about that, exhausted, sweaty, and Sephiroth hadn´t cared, had just laughed a laugh that carried all the unconditional love, joy and pride in the world and beyond, and held the baby, kissed its tiny, wrinkled feet. Whatever, whatever it didn´t matter. They were healthy, they were beautiful, they were perfect and they were his, theirs, with their tiny bloom of silver fluff over their red, healthily crying faces.

Everything, his former career, his achievements in war, his ambitions to become a god – it seemed so trivial and insignificant in the face of their little bodies, their tiny fingers and round bellies... Never had he felt more fulfilled, more complete and at ease with the world. There just was no room for such petty things as testosterone induced battles, scorched earth, manly honour and domination any longer.

Pulling up the blanket over Yazoo´s limp, sleeping shoulder, Sephiroth placed another soft kiss to his even breathing, sweet lips and kept watching over his family, welcoming the new day in an air of peace and the wake of a great future.

~end

* * *

**Everything´s possible in the Lifestream ;) First I thought of making the planet take away the kids and bring them down to Midgar, because they deserve to literally live as well, but then I couldn´t bring myself to do it (Yazoo and Sephiroth would have been devastated), so they will remain in the lifestream with their parents^^ Also, that last part is so sugary it made me squirm while writing it, but I guess it´s a good end for this story (I hope XD)**

**Now, review replies! *\(^__^)/***

Aeriths-Rain: Thank you XD I think Sephy is very cute indeed, especially when he forgets about being stoic and haughty XDDD

natzilla: Yay, I´m happy you thought it was funny! Hehe, yeah they eat quite strange food there, but you know, when I was small, I loved to eat spaghetti with sugar! The taste of spaghetti is pretty neutral, so you can eat it either way ^^ Haha, thanks for liking the fluff XD I was afraid it was still too unfluffy, but at least they didn´t kill each other ;)

Shiva Rajah: Thank you, I´m happy you enjoy it! *huggles*

BlackDomina71: Yeah, the K-rating XD And hen I wasn´t sure how I feel about writing pregnant smut, because I have no experience of that whatsoever O.o But mainlyt was for the k-rating, sorry :(

Labe: Thank you my dear! I like it too, because it isn´t very deep and I don´t have to think much, just let the plot out and have fun XD *huggles*

IA1979: Yes, I think so too, it´s an often used topicin (m)preg fics too XD I find it kind of funny, so I used it as well *not very original* I´m afraid I just can´t wrie pure fluff at all, there´s always that mean edge of mine creeping in XD But well, it´s okay this way, I guess, because I have fun writing it^^ I think being a man of the military, Sephiroth is not immune to certain doctrines, no matterhow open-minded and brilliant he is XD He´s still a bit of a macho ;) Haha, have you and your hubby already decided on a name, before the baby is born?

Uezukun: Hey, thank you! I´m glad you enjoy my fics *beams* Hehe, it became a boy and a girl, and I guess Sephiroth didn´t care about their sex at the end at all XD

Soyna: Maybe it´s both XD cuverness, so to speak ;)

**I hope you enjoyed it, and take the time to leave me a glimpse of your thoughts? This is the last chance XD**


End file.
